Una sola alma
by Daena Blackfyre
Summary: Ellos eran un alma dividida en dos cuerpos. Yami es el heredero de unas importantes tierra feudales y Yugi muy pronto contraerá matrimonio con una joven noble. Ninguno de los dos desea algo semejante. Lo único que anhelan es volver a sentirse completos. Puzzleshipping Yami/AtemxYugi. AU. Lemon.
1. Locura y razón

**Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.**

Advertencias: Yaoi. Puzzleshipping, Yami/AtemxYugi. AU (Universo Alterno). OoC tratando de mantenerlo en baja medida. Lemon.

* * *

No podía seguir haciendo esto cuando se había prometido que no lo haría más, no podían hacerlo más. Era algo prohibido, insano, repulsivo para cualquiera que llegase enterarse, pero el deseo de volver a estar a su lado era mucho más fuerte.

Colocó ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Yugi y sintió cómo éste le abrazaba la espalda desnuda. Las manos de aquel muchacho siempre lo estremecían, eran tan cálidas y suaves que contrastaban totalmente con su piel fría. Aunque según su compañero él nunca estaba frío, sólo tibio, pero siempre la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba en esa situaciones.

Acercó más sus rostros, quedando a escasos centímetros, apenas rosándose los labios y deseando con fervor el anhelado contacto. Finalmente fue el mismo Yugi quien eliminó la distancia que los torturaba y eso lo complació de sobremanera. Le gustaba hacerlo desear, que pidiera más, que lo necesitara y lo amara más que a nadie en el mundo. Era una persona egoísta y por qué negarlo, si era la verdad. Lo quería solamente para él, aunque fuera un deseo estúpido e imposible.

Era de esperarse que fuera un deseo imposible, pronto deberían decirse a adiós, muy a su pesar. Había órdenes superiores que él no podía controlar y eso le fastidiaba, no quería que Yugi se apartara de su lado. Era suyo y siempre lo sería.

Decidió cerrar su mente y concentrarse en él, ese muchacho que era su locura y razón.

Dejó de besarlo para llevar los labios al cuello de su amante y comenzar a hacer un lento y pausado movimiento, amoldando sus labios a la piel blanca del otro. Al mismo tiempo, tenía las manos ocupadas en otras zonas del cuerpo del muchacho, buscando esos lugares secretos y puntos sensibles que enloquecían a Yugi.

Sonreía de satisfacción al verlo. Se regocijaba increíblemente con el simple hecho de que éste disfrutara, de que lo amara, tanto que sentía que su cordura se iba volando y le daba ganas de salir a gritarle al mundo que era suyo enteramente. Claro que ese valor desaparecería cuando ellos terminasen y recordaran que sólo tenían una relación enfermiza y sin razón de ser. No quería eso, tampoco podía decirlo con esas palabras delante de su compañero, pero ambos lo sabían perfectamente y mantenían el secreto desde hacía demasiados años. Era una lástima saber que pronto se acabaría todo ese maravilloso mundo que habían creado, el cual no era real pero era de ellos.

Yugi se contenía en expresarse, con los dientes bien apretados y los ojos sellados, tratando de reprimir sus deseos de expresar el placer que sentía por medio de sonidos lujurioso. Ese muchacho, tan preocupado e inteligente a la vez, sin importar en la situación que estuvieran siempre tenía miedo cuando se le acercaba con esas intenciones, para expresarle su amor. Cuando se escabullían para tener intimidad fuera de los ojos inquisidores, cada vez que le robaba un pequeño beso por los pasillos y el muchacho miraba a todos lados, preocupado de que alguien los viera pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Quería haberle gritado que no se contenga y expresara todo lo que sentía. Lo quería oír, lo deseaba, pero sabía a la perfección que eso era imposible.

Su mano llegó a ese punto especial, entre las piernas de Yugi, al mismo tiempo que seguía besándole el cuello y clavícula. Sintió cómo éste se estremecía entre suspiros y arqueaba su cuerpo al compás de los movimientos de su mano. Veía como el pecho de su compañero subía y bajaba, torneando su cara en una serie de muecas extasiadas. Pegó su cuerpo más al del muchacho, buscando más calor, de ése que sólo aquel niño podía brindarle.

Aunque era estúpido decirle niño, ambos tenían la misma edad, pero inevitablemente siempre se había sentido como el mayor de los dos y que estaba obligado a protegerlo, lástima que no lo supo proteger de él mismo.

—Yami —La voz de Yugi lo trajo de vuelta a la situación actual. Ese nombre, siempre parecía sonar mejor cuando su compañero lo pronunciaba, aunque quizá era impresión suya.

La mirada seria de su amante le dijo todo sin necesidad de palabras, ambos tenían una conexión que iba más allá de lo carnal, eran una sola alma.

—Como quieras. —Fueron sus palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado por la petición silenciosa de Yugi.

En las primeras ocasiones no había sido tan fácil. Su compañero era algo terco y no estaba del toco convencido cuando empezaron a buscar otras maneras de estar juntos. Yugi tenía actos reflejos tales como separarse repentinamente, oponiéndose y queriendo huir, pero siempre había logrado calmarlo, tratando de demostrarle que no tenía nada que temer. De esa forma era cuando podrían unirse.

Realmente nunca era fácil, no importaba lo que hiciera.

Besó los labios de Yugi con fuerza, así éste podría distraerse un poco y le sería menos complicado. A pesar de eso, pudo sentir cómo se tensó el cuerpo de su amante debido al dolor cuando estuvo dentro de él; sin embargo, el muchacho no gritó ni se quejó, simplemente esperó, entre la tortura y la agonía de sus lentos movimientos, a que la dificultad del momento pasase.

El instante en que su juicio se nubló fue cuando los movimientos se tornaron más frenéticos, Yugi escondía la cara en su cuello y Yami sólo se limitaba a concentrarse en las sensaciones que sentía. Amarse en silencio o perder la vida.

Todo rastro de razón se esfumaba de su cabeza en ese momento, ya no recordaba nada, ni donde estaban o qué pasaba realmente, sólo sabía que estaban ellos dos y nada más. Esos momentos eran los que más había adorado en su vida. Cuando estaba unido a Yugi él se sentía pleno, la otra mitad de su alma volvía a ser parte de su cuerpo y se consumaba en un profundo éxtasis placentero. Se sentía vivo, pleno, completo y feliz. Pero esa felicidad le sería arrebatada.

Su deseo se acrecentó al mismo tiempo que sus movimientos, ambos con los cuerpos juntos, cálidos y envueltos en una fina película de sudor; silenciosamente se pedían más uno del otro, deseando que el momento nunca terminase y no tuvieran que separarse.

Pero todo siempre tiene un final y para ellos siempre era uno que lograba voltear su mundo en un santiamén. El sudor, el placer, dolor, el deseo, la ansiedad y por supuesto la suciedad que dejaba ese amor que tenían. Un amor prohibido y tóxico. Un veneno dulce, pero, como todos los venenos, mortal.

Yami no permitió que luego de eso Yugi se acostase en la cama o algo. Lo obligó a vestirse y, muy a su pesar, le hizo caso. Sabía que seguramente estaba adolorido o que quería que durmieran juntos un rato, incluso con la esperanza de volver a entregarse mutuamente, pero no era posible. El alba estaba próxima a salir y ellos debían despedirse.

Miró la cara de su compañero y no pudo evitar sonreír tenuemente. ¿Cómo había sido tan bastardo de corromper a una criatura tan pura? Nunca debió haber permitido algo semejante, sus deseos egoístas lo había llevado demasiado lejos, engatusando a ese ingenuo muchacho, quien era su locura y razón. No podía dejarlo ir, pero tenía que hacerlo, jamás podrían estar juntos. Dos hombres como ellos no habían nacido destinados a compartir nada más que un amor fraternal, ¿cómo fue que dejó que las cosas se le escaparan de las manos? Yami sabía muy bien que desde hacía mucho que eso se le había ido de las manos y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo.

Yugi lo miró con los ojos algo vidriosos y eso no le gustó, hubiera querido ir hasta él, abrazarlo y darle un beso para que la preocupación se alejara de su bello rostro, pero eso sólo haría las cosas más difíciles.

—Debes irte —espetó como pudo, volteando la mirada, si lo veía a los ojos estaría perdido.

—Yo no quiero irme aún…

—Sabes que debes hacerlo —reiteró. No deseaba echarlo, si por él fuese no lo dejaría ir nunca, pero las circunstancias eran otras. Apretó un poco las manos sobre la sábana de la cama donde estaba sentado para tomar valor, lo necesitaba para que las palabras salieran de su boca—. Ella vendrá hoy con su familia y debes recibirla.

—¡Pero yo no quiero casarme! —vociferó Yugi, ya sin fijarse realmente si hablaba alto o no—. Ni siquiera la conozco.

—No es cuestión de si quieres o no —mantenía la mirada baja. Estaría perdido si miraba esos ojos—, debes hacerlo.

—No es justo —Los susurros de Yugi llegaron a sus oídos. Claro que no era justo, nada en toda la vida que ambos llevaban había sido justo, ¿pero qué más podían hacer que no fuera adaptarse a la situación? No se dio cuenta el momento exacto en que su compañero se movió, pero cuando le prestó atención otra vez éste ya se había acercado a él y lo estaba abrazando—. Yo quiero estar contigo.

"_Yo también"_ habría querido decirle, pero las palabras no eran necesarias en ese momento. Yugi estaba sentado al lado de él en esa cama, con los brazos entrelazados en su cuerpo y la mirada escondida.

Tomó la cara de su amante con delicadeza y lo besó en los labios, fue un contacto simple y relajado, lo suficiente para expresarle al muchacho la tranquilidad suficiente que necesitaba. Cuando se separó, vio cómo el otro tenía unas lágrimas naciendo ya de sus ojos violetas y esa fue su perdición. Siempre había sido una gran debilidad, la mirada de Yugi lo manipulaba de pies a cabeza y al igual que todo él. Sin embargo, esta vez debía ser diferente y no dejarse atrapar por esos ojos violetas.

Con mucho pesar, apartó la mirada nuevamente. Era su deber, se repetía, tenía que dejarlo irse o se haría tarde.

—Tienes que irte ahora —sus palabras fueron duras y fuertes. No le gustaba tener que hablarle así, pero no había otra forma.

—Pero yo…

—Hazme caso —volteó la mirada y vio cómo Yugi daba un respingón del susto por su ojos serios y autoritarios.

Vio cómo permanecía unos momentos en shock, para luego bajar la cabeza con el rostro entristecido. Odiaba tener que referirse así a él, pero no le quedaba de otra alternativa cuando se ponía terco. Observó con ojo de halcón cada movimiento de su amante, se levantó con un aire melancólico y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola para luego volver a voltear. Allí Yami lo examinó como si fuera la última vez que lo hacía; eran demasiado parecidos y tan diferentes. Sus rasgos eran muy similares, en facciones y sobre todo por el cabello peculiar, pero ambos se diferenciaban mucho en sus personalidades y en los ojos.

Yugi tenía todo lo que Yami no era y a la inversa. Ambos eran totalmente contrarios y a la vez se complementaban perfectamente. Ellos eran dos personas con una misma alma, separada en dos cuerpos, siendo el único momento de gozo cuando las dos mitades del alma se reúnen y vuelven a ser una. ¿Cuándo volvería a poder sentirse completo otra vez?

Los ojos de su amante lo escudriñaron una vez más y ninguno dijo nada, ya todo estaba dicho. Quizás luego se arrepentiría o no, pero de una cosa estaba completamente seguro: Yugi siempre sería suyo porque ambos habían nacido para nunca separarse.

—Que tengas un buen día… —la voz de Yugi parecía ser arrastrada por el viento y llevaba a sus oídos como el sonido celestial de un laúd— Hermano.

Aquella palabra que tanto detestaban ambos, le apuñaló directo en el medio del pecho como una daga prendida fuego. Odiaba que Yugi se refiriera a él de esa forma, pero era la realidad, ambos eran hermanos gemelos. Nacidos el mismo día, justos y unidos para siempre, como dos personas con una sola alma.

Tenía una relación prohibida, enfermiza y tóxica. Un pecado y algo que debía ser oculto de los ojos de cualquier hombre, pero era suya. Ellos se sentían plenos uno con el otro y eso jamás nadie podría arrebatárselos.

* * *

Un placer estar aquí, soy Daena para ustedes y cordialmente los saludo.

Les contaré brevemente que antes yo tenía otra cuenta con un fic de Yugioh, pero la he perdido y ahora me puse hacer esta historia. Sinceramente por el hecho de que estos dos me parecen una pareja hermosa y lo quería hacer.

No va a ser un fic muy largo, pocos capítulos. Esto fue sólo un pequeño prologo para ver si gustaba.

Si así fue espero que me lo digan por medio de un review o también lo que no les gustó, lo que deseen.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se molestaron en leer.

Nos vemos la próxima!


	2. Jardín de rosas

**Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.**

Advertencias: Yaoi. Puzzleshipping, Yami/AtemxYugi. AU (Universo Alterno). OoC tratando de mantenerlo en baja medida. Lemon. Algo de Shota para este capítulo, para explicar cómo inició la relación de los personajes. Incesto.

* * *

Su mente estaba distante y en otro mundo prácticamente. Tenía los sentidos despiertos, pero sus movimientos eran mecánicos y su rostro no tenía expresión alguna que quisiera demostrar. ¿Qué más le daba a él cómo lo viera ese hombre y su familia? Sin embargo la mirada severa de su padre estaba concentrada sobre él, reprendiéndolo. Tenía que ser un buen heredero y defender sus tierras, los tiempos de guerra estaban muy próximos y las alianzas era primordiales en esos momentos donde el enemigo estaba asechando a sus puertas. La gente del castillo se había aglomerado a las puertas al ver el ajetreo que empezaba a verse en la fortaleza. Las puertas de entrada de las murallas estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando pasar a los diversos jinetes y caballeros. Reconoció fácilmente a muchos de ellos, pero no hizo ningún gesto aparente que lo demostrara. Su atención se enfocó en la litera que venía siendo llevada por varios hombres que, al mismo tiempo, era custodiada por diversos guardias.

No le costó saber quién era el hombre que cabalgaba frente al palanquín con cortinajes de seda. El señor se bajó del caballo y se aproximó a ellos. Una parte de él lo agradeció porque ya no soportaba tener que estar ahí parado un segundo más, se sentía ahogado por la frustración que recorría sus venas y lo único que deseaba era que el momento acabara pronto. Esperó allí, junto a su familia, la llegada del hombre.

A pesar de la armadura de caballero color bronce que portaba, podía distinguir el cuerpo de complexión delgada que siempre había caracterizado a Lord Jon Wheeler. Alto con una postura rígida que lo hacía parecer un árbol centinela, sin la posibilidad de ser movido. La cabellera rubia que alguna vez poseyó ahora se había transformado en blanca, tan clara como la nieve que amenazaba con caer en ese frío día de invierno. Recordaba a su padre haber mencionado que Lord Wheeler siempre era un hombre preparado para la guerra y, cuando viajaba, le gustaba ir equipado para cualquier tipo de inconveniente, a pesar de la incomodidad y ahora descubría que era verdad. Cuando ambos adultos estuvieron uno junto al otro se miraron unos segundos, para luego darse un abrazo como viejos amigos que no se veían hace tiempo, y lo eran.

Apartó la mirada de aquel reencuentro mientras los hombres intercambiaban comentarios tales como "_has engordado_", "_los años te sentaron mal_" o "_cada vez menos cabello en la cabeza_". Miró de reojo a Yugi por un instante, el muchacho a su lado también hizo lo mismo al segundo como si fuera un acto coordinado. Yami no sabría decirlo, pero con ese simple momento sintió como si el otro le comunicase todas las incertidumbres y preocupaciones que poseía, aunque también era posible que sólo las supiera porque también tenía los mismos conflictos internos.

—Tú debes ser Atem —Llevó sus ojos hacia el origen de la voz que pronunció su verdadero nombre y comprobó que Lord Wheeler había terminado de saludar a su padre y ahora lo miraba fijamente. Yami sólo asintió con la cabeza y le dio un apretón de manos al hombre—. Ha pasado tiempo desde que visitaste nuestras tierras con tu padre, ahora eres todo un hombre.

—Es un placer verlo bien, señor —contestó con educación y Lord Wheeler arqueó una ceja al oír su voz grave y profunda. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser un niño, ya tenía 17 años y era un hombre. Era normal que se sorprendiera ante los cambios de su persona, la última vez que se había visto fue durante un viaje que realizó con su padre a esas tierras y de eso ya hacía 4 años.

El hombre sonrió ante su respuesta y siguió su pasó. Yami apretó su mandíbula cuando Lord Jon se paró frente a su hermano e inevitablemente sintió el nerviosismo de Yugi a su lado, a pesar de que éste no se movió ni un ápice. Cuando Yami visitó las tierras de los Wheeler hacía 4 años Yugi no había podido acompañarlos, una enfermedad había azotado en esa época contra él y le era imposible salir de la cama. Recordaba haberse negado a dejar a su hermano postrado en una cama solo, pero su padre lo había logrado convencer de que era necesario que fuera a ese viaje.

—Así que eres Yugi —fue el comentario de Lord Wheeler. Pasó la mirada un momento a Yami para después volverla a posar en su hermano, seguramente comparando el gran parecido que ambos tenían—. Los dos se parecen mucho a su madre, que en paz descanse.

Vio a Yugi bajar la cabeza en ese instante, al más pequeño de ellos le entristecía recordar a su madre y también la forma que había muerto. La joven mujer había padecido una enfermedad similar a la que a Yugi casi le costó la vida, aunque para la madre de ellos fue imposible escapar. Su hermano siempre se entristecía, pensando que de alguna forma su madre había dado su vida a cambio de que la de él se salvara, cosa que a Yami le parecía una completa ridiculez. Era cuestión de la fortaleza de los cuerpos, pero había cosas que simplemente prefería dejar de mencionarlas ante el otro.

—No creo que el joven Yugi lo conozca —dijo Lord Jon, volviendo a atraer su atención—, pero creo que Atem recordará a mi hijo Joey.

Claro que lo recordaba y no se sorprendió cuando lo vio acercándose a ellos, no había cambiado casi nada. Las ropas de cuero y la cota de malla ataviaban su cuerpo, dejando una espada colgada a un lado de su cuerpo y llevaba el yelmo del lado contrario bajo el brazo. Joey Wheeler pasó primero a saludar su padre de forma respetuosa y luego se posicionó frente a Yami.

—Me creo en derecho de hacerle un reclamo por haber incumplido la promesa de volver a visitarnos, Sir Atem.

El oír su nombre real le causaba un rechinido en los oídos, pero era normal que todo el mundo lo llamara así, sólo Yugi y su difunta madre solían decirle Yami, como un apodo puesto desde su nacimiento por su progenitora.

—Ofrezco mis disculpas —respondió—, trataré de compensar mi falta durante su estadía en nuestras tierras.

—Más te vale —dijo Joey al tiempo en que sonreía y le atinaba un golpe en el hombro a Yami.

Es gesto y la actitud le dio a entender rápidamente que Joey aún seguía siendo el mismo niño que conoció durante su estancia en las tierras de los Wheeler, no importaba que ahora fuera Sir Joey.

—Yugi —la voz de Lord Wheeler se hizo presente nuevamente para llamar la atención de su hermano y por ende la suya también—. Quisiera que conozcas a mi esposa Victoria y a mi hija Serenity.

Ahí estaba ella. Ya no era una niña que se escondía detrás de su hermano mayor, ahora era una mujer. Serenity era muy parecida a su madre, sobre todo por el cabello castaño cayéndole sobre la espalda como una cascada de dulce miel y los brillantes ojos marrón oscuro. Llevaba un vestido de seda azul con adornos de finos encajes en tonos más claros, a penas visible por el grueso abrigo de piel que llevaba para protegerse del frío. Era dueña de una belleza extraordinaria, la cual sorprendió a Yami, quien no tenía un recuerdo tan vívido de ella por lo poco que la había conocido años atrás.

Ella se paró junto a su padre e hizo una suave reverencia tomando la falda de su vestido, sonriendo a todos los presentes al tiempo que saludaba y se presentaba. Oía cómo su padre comentaba lo bella que se había puesto y que ya era toda una hermosa mujer. Yami hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza en forma de saludo, no habría podido hacer más, su garganta se encontraba cerrada e imposibilitada para dejar salir palabra alguna.

Su tensión se incrementó desmesuradamente cuando ella se acercó a Yugi. Lady Serenity tenía 15 años de edad y poseía la misma altura que su hermano, pero eso no pareció importarle a la joven o eso vio reflejado en su rostro. Caballerosamente, Yugi se inclinó y tomó la mano de Serenity para depositar un suave beso en ésta al tiempo que comentaba el placer que le causaba conocerla finalmente.

Una parte de él se sintió orgullosa de que Yugi hubiera tomado su consejo para una buena impresión ante la familia de su prometida y la otra parte estaba ardiendo en desesperación. Las llamas vivases y encendidas de su interior nunca se dejaron ver en su rostro, ni por un instante. La acción de su hermano produjo un sonrojo casi imperceptible en la muchacha, haciendo que Yami tuviera la necesidad de apretar las manos con fuerza queriendo arrancarse la piel de las palmas. Respiró hondo y lento para controlar sus impulsos. Las cosas debían ser así, nada podía evitarlas, no importaba lo injusto que pareciese.

Los 200 hombres de la guardia de los Wheeler recién llegados armaron tiendas en los terrenos próximos a la fortaleza, debido que no había suficiente espacio para resguardar a tantas personas. La familia alojada en la Torre de Invitados, muy cercana a la Principal donde el señor del castillo y sus hijos habitaban. Si algo que moraban en esa fortaleza eran torres, todas piedra gris, rodeadas por un doble muralla del mismo material. Un castillo muy antiguo, grande y con mucho pasado.

No dijo una palabra y permaneció quieto como una de las estatuas del jardín de rosas. Su semblante era nulo, evitado el que entrevieran sus pensamientos, permaneciendo sereno y serio. Nada más podía hacer.

Encontró un respiro cuando volvió a su habitación. Azotó la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra ésta, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos hacia su cabeza y tomaba varios mechones con fuerza, pero sin llegar a arrancárselos. Suspiró con fuerza mientras trataba de tranquilizar el remolino de emociones que sentía por dentro. Aún no entendía cómo había sido capaz de soportar esa torturante situación. El tener que verlo a su hermano junto a esa muchacha le causaba tal furia que creyó que sus dientes saltarían en cualquier momento de tan apretados que estaban. No había sido nada fácil tener que quedarse inmóvil, ajeno a la situación, sólo mirando y carcomiéndose de la rabia. La niña no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba pasando y él perfectamente lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentir ese recelo hacia ella, hacia la futura esposa de Yugi.

Bajó las manos hasta su cara y las mantuvo ahí, ocultando su rostro. Se sentía un completo estúpido por estar celoso de una niña, quien no tenía malicia alguna, sólo estaba cumpliendo un mandato del padre. Sin embargo, la saña no desaparecía.

El matrimonio no era más que una simple formalidad para sellar la alianza de ambas familias, sin mencionar el entusiasmo de su padre y Lord Wheeler porque sus hijos se unieran y compartieran los mismos nietos que éstos les den. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y volvió a contraer su mandíbula ante tal idea.

Yugi se iba a casar con esa muchacha y vivirían juntos, tendrían los mismos hijos y todas las noches compartirían la misma cama. Muchas veces, desde que se dio a conocer el matrimonio, Yami había pensado de forma incansable en eso. Es cuerpo que tantas veces había tocado, besado y poseído, el cual llevaba su nombre escrito en cada parte de su piel, muy pronto debería dejarlo ir.

No podía, no era capaz de hacerlo. Debería, pero no lo era. El vínculo que tenía con su hermano era demasiado grande como para que la idea de dejarlo ir cupiera en su mente. ¿Cómo podría superar esto? ¿Con qué cara se presentaría el día de la boda o cómo sería capaz después de mirar a Yugi de nuevo sabiendo que ya no le pertenecía más? Era un golpe demasiado duro para él y no se sentía capaz de soportarlo.

Unos duros y fuertes golpes en su puerta le llamaron la atención. Trató de volver a su semblante normal pero la sorpresa se apoderó de él cuando abrió la puerta. Yugi estaba ahí, al otro lado, con la respiración agitada y el rostro consternado. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada, su hermano se había apegado a él con tal fuerza que casi lo tumba al suelo.

—Yami… —comenzó diciendo Yugi luego de que se separaron y cerró la puerta para que pudieran estar solos— no puedo hacerlo.

Le causó cierta gracia que el otro dijera esas palabras que hacía un momento él mismo estaba pensando, pero no se rió ni mucho menos. Realmente no supo qué decir. De todos modos, ¿qué esperaba Yugi que dijera? ¿Algunas palabras alentadoras o que todo estaría bien? Si así era no las iba a encontrar, su estado actual no lo calificaba para tales acciones.

—Yo no quiero hacerlo —reiteró Yugi—. No voy a ser capaz.

Los ojos de Yugi demostraban claramente la desesperación interna que sufría, parecía a punto de desmoronarse.

—No hay más caminos que seguir. —Fueron sus palabras y el otro pareció decepcionado al encontrar nada más que frialdad en su voz. No podía otorgarle más, debía hacer que entendiese que ellos no podían estar juntos, de una forma u otra.

—Por favor —se acercó más a él, a una distancia tan próxima que creía poder sentir el aroma embriagador que emanaba de sus cabellos—. Vayámonos. Hagamos una nueva vida en otro lugar, donde sea, no importa, pero no quiero que nos separen. Yami, yo te am…

Lo besó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. No quería oírlo aunque ya lo supiera, sólo haría las cosas más difíciles. Qué más deseaba él que poder hacer realidad las fantasías de su amante, irse muy lejos y jamás regresar, vivir juntos siempre y no tener que verse obligados a separarse. Todo sería maravilloso, pero era algo muy complicado e improbable. ¿Dónde irían y qué haría con sus vidas? ¿Qué clase de condición llevarían? No quería exponer a Yugi a pasar necesidades, aunque éste dijera que no le importaba nada de eso, ni mucho menos que éste se viera obligado a soportar los repudios de los crímenes que su relación representara. A cualquier lado que fuesen serían tachados como dos hermanos que cometieron un pecado mortal, más allá del hecho de que fueran hombre, habían deshonrado a su familia y si alguien se enteraba temía que le ocurriera algo malo a Yugi.

Había tomado la cara de su hermano con ambas manos para besarlo y aún lo sostenía de esa manera, pudo sentir al instante un líquido sobre la piel de sus dedos y no necesitó mirar para saber qué era. Él también derramó un par de lágrimas, las cuales se mezclaron con las de Yugi, pero eso lo alentó para besarlo con más ímpetu. Era un contacto voraz y desesperado, reflejando lo que ellos sentían en su interior con la sola idea de saber que la hora de su adiós era cada vez más próxima.

Nuevos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos, haciendo que se separaran de un salto. Habían adquirido ese acto reflejo desde hacía mucho tiempo, ante el menor ruido se separaban, procurando siempre que nadie los viera. Yami miró a su hermano con la respiración agitada y, tratando de calmarse, preguntó quién era.

—Sir Atem, soy Lady Gardner, ¿podría hablar con usted?

Se había olvidado completamente de ella, incluso no recordaba haberla visto con la llegada de la familia Wheeler, pero de todas formas ella estaba ahí, al otro lado de la puerta.

El semblante de Yugi se oscureció un segundo al saber de la llegada de esa mujer, se limpió las lágrimas y trató de recomponer su postura. Yami lo imitó y abrió la puerta, no sin antes robarle un beso al otro, dejándolo con la cara de sorpresa. Era divertida la cara que ponía su hermano cuando hacía eso, ¡cómo lo extrañaría!

Al otro lado de la puerta Lady Téa Gardner esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y un vestido rosa abrigado de lana, cubierto por gruesas y abrigadas pieles. Ella pareció sorprendida al verlos a los dos juntos, pero no dijo nada aparente.

—Disculpen, creo que estoy interrumpiendo —se apresuró a decir.

—No se preocupe, Lady Gardner —dijo Yugi y miró de reojo a Yami—. Yo me retiraba, con permiso.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Lady Téa con cierta preocupación cuando Yugi ya se había ido.

—Nada fuera de lo común —respondió simplemente. Al fin y al cabo, sus problemas reales siempre habían existido, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, mi señora?

—Atem, habíamos acordado cuando estuviésemos solos podíamos hablarnos sin formalismos.

—Es verdad —realmente no se acordaba de cuándo habían hablado eso— ¿en qué puedo ayudarte, Téa?

—Así me gustó más —Sonrió ella complacida—. Me preguntaba si gustarías de acompañarme a un paseo por el jardín de rosas, el brillo de los días nublados a través de los cristales hace que se vean realmente hermosas.

—Por supuesto.

Salió sin más junto a Lady Gardner hacia el jardín. Ella le comentaba cosas que Yami olvidaba a penas oía, su cabeza no estaba lo suficientemente ordenada para prestar la atención debida, pero tampoco quería ser descortés con la muchacha.

Había mucha gente yendo entre los pasillos, los criados iban y venía por doquier, la llegada de esos nuevos invitados había agitado el ambiente de todo el castillo. No era para menos, esa noche tendrían un banquete para celebrar la unión de Yugi con Serenity. Le daba dolor de cabeza tener que imaginarse la situación y prefería concentrarse más en lo que Téa le comentaba, aunque tampoco le era posible. Su mente era un revuelo de cosas sin sentido, no podía dejar se pensar en su hermano un solo momento. Quería estar con él, aunque fuese por poco tiempo, lo necesitaba.

Al instante recordó un vago acontecimiento ocurrido algunos años atrás. Ambos hermanos tendría alrededor de 12 años y su madre aún vivía en ese entonces. Ellos solían dormir juntos muchas veces, Yugi desde siempre había tenido la costumbre de pasarse a su cama con la excusa de que ahí dormía mejor. A Yami jamás le molestó eso, le agradaba el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro, era algo confortable y relajante, quizás eso es lo que buscaba su hermano al ir a su cama. Ese calor que solamente entre ellos se podían dar.

Una de esas noches frías donde los dos estaban protegidos bajo las abrigadas pieles, Yugi le contó algo peculiar. Sobre que, al ir a los establos, había visto a dos de los empleados allí, Yami supo exactamente de quienes se trataban cuando se los describió, una empleada de la cocina y otro hombre, uno de los que solía vigilar el cuidado de los caballos; pero lo que le llamó la atención fue lo que su hermano le dijo que hacía.

—Ellos estaban como… como abrazados y recostados en la paja del establo, pero no estaban durmiendo, se encontraban despiertos —Yugi hablaba en susurros escondido junto a Yami bajo las sábanas, quien sólo podía arquear una ceja en la oscuridad bajo las mantas.

—No deberías de estarte metiendo en donde no te llaman —dijo burlándose un poco de su hermano y no necesitó verlo para saber que éste estaba haciendo un puchero enojado porque no lo tomaba en serio.

—¡Pero fue muy raro, en serio! —Seguía insistiendo Yugi—. Además se acariciaban y estaban…

El que no siguiera la frase lo sorprendió, internamente se preguntó si sería porque no sabría cómo expresarse o algo más.

—¿Qué cosa? —Insistió al ver que su hermano parecía que iba a contestar, pero le intrigaba la culminación de la historia.

Pasado unos instantes Yami tuvo la idea de que el otro se había dormido y por eso no había seguido hablando. Estuvo a punto de imitarlo, pero un movimiento inesperado de Yugi hizo que se sorprendiera y a la vez descubriera que éste en ningún momento se había dormido.

Sintió algo en sus labios, un peso, algo suave y cálido que se oprimía contra éstos. Se quedó estático, sin poder moverse, sintiendo cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, estaba perfectamente seguro que ese contacto cálido y suave se lo estaban dando los labios de su hermano. Yami sabía bien qué era eso, su madre hacía mucho tiempo le había explicado qué era cuando la vio con su padre, haciendo lo mismo que hacía Yugi en ese instante con él, eso era…

—Un beso —dijo en un susurro cuando su hermano se separó de él.

—Sí, eso es lo que hacían. —Yugi parecía ignorar lo que acababa de hacer, no por el beso en sí, sino por la incertidumbre que había formado en la mente de Yami—. ¿Hermano, qué ocurre? ¿Te dormiste?

No le contestó, sólo lo hizo. Volvió a besarlo nuevamente de la misma forma en la que lo hizo el otro. Quería volver a sentir ese escalofrío y cómo la piel se le erizaba en la nuca al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía de una forma desbocada, todas esas nuevas sensaciones le eran fascinantes. Yugi no se quejó y, con algo de duda, lo dejó cumplir su cometido.

Luego de un tiempo, a su hermano se le había vuelto costumbre darle beso en la boca y un poco a él también, aunque no quería que nadie más los viera porque le daba pena y procuraba que siempre estuvieran solos. Cuando dormían juntos se despedían como un beso o simplemente se daban uno si así lo deseaban, era como un juego tonto de niños en el cual sólo había un tímido e insignificante contacto con labios.

Otra costumbre que adoptaron fue la de ir a los establos y ver a la pareja de empleados haciendo esas "cosas extrañas" sobre la paja. Nunca se quedaban mucho tiempo, sólo echaban un vistazo y se iban. Pero un día decidieron quedarse más. Yami miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, analizando la situación que tenía a unos metros de distancia y tratando de comprender lo que veía. Ellos se besaban y acariciaban, pero sus besos eran distintos, no como los que se daban él y Yugi, sino que éstos parecían mucho más intensos y con sus bocas abiertas. Pronto prosiguieron a hacer lo mismo pero sin ropa, incluso ya no sólo se besaban en la boca, si no en el cuello, pecho y otras partes de sus cuerpos.

Nunca había visto semejante espectáculo, el cual sólo incrementaba su curiosidad y acumulaba preguntas en su cabeza. Desde su posición podía oír a la mujer dando ciertos quejidos, Yugi comentó que parecía estar sufriendo y Yami se vio obligado a taparle la boca para que no hablara o los descubrirían. Aunque no, su hermano no parecía tener razón. Esa mujer no demostraba signos de sufrimiento en su rostro, incluso sonreía, pero no se explicaba lo de esos quejidos. Ver cuando la acción culminó fue lo que más lo dejó con dudas. Jamás había visto el cuerpo de una mujer sin ropa y lucía muy diferente al de un hombre, además de que no podía ver bien desde el ángulo que estaba, pero sí lo suficiente como para que la intriga lo carcomiera.

Esa misma noche, cuando estaban ambos en la cama, hablaron con Yugi de lo que vieron y de que parecía que esas dos personas se sentían realmente bien haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Hubo un momento de tensión entre ellos, hasta que uno de los dos le sugirió al otro que quizás deberían intentarlo, para ver si se sentía bien de verdad. Así fue cómo se terminaron acercando en la oscuridad, sin que ninguno se animara a comenzar, creyendo que tal vez lo mejor sería dormir, pero la curiosidad de Yami era más grande que la pena. Besó castamente los labios de su hermano como solía hacer siempre, con la diferencia que esta vez abrió su boca y la volvió a cerrar sobre la de éste, tratando de recordar cómo es que lo hacían los empleados que había visto ese día. Tomó el labio inferior del otro entre los suyos y lo chupó de la misma forma como si se tratase de un pedazo dulce de durazno.

Sorprendido por su acción, se separó repentinamente y sólo permaneció quieto, sin moverse. Por alguna razón, eso le hacía sentir un gran calor en su cara, como si estuviera haciendo algo incorrecto pero a la vez no, además de que su corazón latía de forma desbocada.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Volvió a acercarse al otro y quedó rosando su boca, pero la sorpresa lo volvió a invadir cuando fue Yugi el que había unido sus labios y trataba de imitar los movimientos que había realizado antes. Ambos hicieron eso, tratando de ver, de descubrir lo maravilloso de ese tipo de cosas y encontraron mucho más.

Pronto sus lenguas se chocaron inesperadamente, cosa que hizo a ambos preocuparse de si era correcto o no hacer eso, era casi como entrar en el espacio personal de la otra persona. Más allá de eso, lo intentaron otra vez. Rosando sus lenguas y labios en torpes besos a penas dados, no sabían qué hacer exactamente, sólo se dejaban llevar por las emociones que comenzaban a presentar. Sin embargo, todo culminó después de un par de dolorosas veces en las que sus dientes chocaron y sintieron que éstos se le saldrían por el golpe. Sólo eran niños jugando y tratando de conocer el mundo, pero realmente hacían mucho más que eso.

Continuaron sus prácticas por indefinidas noches, logrando mejorar esos "besos invasores" y, poco a poco, a explorar cosas nuevas. Caricias, besos en otras partes del cuerpo como en el cuello y el pecho. La primera vez que lo intentó sólo se guió por un instinto y mordió suavemente el cuello de su hermano, haciendo que Yugi diera un inesperado alarido y en un momento se asustó, creyendo que lo había lastimado, pero en realidad fue todo lo contrario.

Descubrieron en ambos cosas increíbles, pero también otras muy peligrosas: el deseo. Aunque ellos no lo llamaban como tal e ignoraban su existencia realmente.

Ya sus momentos no se limitaban sólo a las noches que compartían juntos. Un tiempo después de empezar esas prácticas, ambos comenzaron a sentir deseos que iban más allá de su comprensión, pero ahí estaban. Yami tenía el impulso de besar a Yugi en cualquier momento del día y donde fuese, con sólo míralo la imagen mental atacaba su cabeza. Se sentía extraño, pero quería hacerlo. No podía esperar a que sea de noche.

Un día los encontraron abrazados y dándose uno de esos besos que con tanto esmero practicaban, pero ya no eran tímidos como en un principio, se habían tornado más fuertes y demandantes. Aunque su madre, al verlos, no pudo evitar sentirse horrorizada.

Yami recordaba perfectamente los gritos de ella. Era una buena mujer, pero la desesperación del momento hizo sacar su peor lado. Ninguno de los dos hermanos comprendía por qué ella se enojaba de tal forma o qué era lo que exactamente estaba mal. Instintivamente, cuando vio a la mujer en ese estado, colocó a Yugi tras él para protegerlo. Trató de acercarse a hablar con su madre, pero ésta simplemente lo abofeteó para luego tomarlo de los hombros con fuerza mientras gritaba: "_¿Cómo pudieron? ¡Son hermanos!_".

Ella los había separado desde ese día, prohibiéndoles verse a solas y en las noches la puerta de cada uno tenía un guardia custodiando que no salgan. ¿Por qué hacía eso? No lograba comprenderlo. Eran hermanos, no podía separarlos así como así, pero por más que peleó y luchó no pudo ganar esa batalla.

El Instructor que tenían en el castillo, el cual era sanador, profesor y consejero de la casa también; se encargó de explicarles a los dos cosas para que comprendieran un poco más la situación. Era un hombre anciano y amable, quien con paciencia les habló sobre temas que llamó, textualmente, tabúes. Tales como las relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio, en qué consistían, cómo se constituía el cuerpo de un hombre y de una mujer, para luego pasar a lo que era las relaciones masculinas y agregar una nueva palabra al diccionario de los dos niños, el incesto.

Desde ese día había comprendido a la perfección que lo que ellos realmente habían hecho era algo completamente prohibido, sin escrúpulos, y totalmente repulsivo. Entonces, se preguntó aquel momento, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien?

—¿Atem? ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Téa lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, luego de vagar en esos peculiares recuerdos, los cuales conservaba muy en el fondo de su memoria.

—Sí, estoy bien, me distraje un segundo.

—En realidad llevas un rato mirando nada en especial, desde que nos sentamos no has dicho nada.

Le causó algo de impresión eso y, ahora que lo notaba, ni siquiera había prestado atención cuando llegaron al jardín o se habían sentado en una de las bancas que había ahí. Era enorme, un gran jardín rodeado de blancas paredes y recubierto con un tejado de cristal, el cual los protegía de la nieve que comenzaba a caer y resguardaba todas las rosas que allí se hallaban. Eren rosas invernales, de color azul brillante y resplandeciente, aunque también las solían llamar rosas del destino o flores del encuentro.

Había muchas estatuas con distintas formas, todas de piedra blanca, al igual que el banco donde estaban sentados.

—Discúlpame, Téa —tuvo que admitir con la voz apagada mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su ojos y se lo refregaba con un gesto cansado—. Ya no sé dónde está mi cabeza.

—Creo tener una idea —el comentario lo tomó por sorpresa y la miró con desconcierto—. ¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?

La voz dulce y la sonrisa comprensiva de la joven dama le sentaron bastante bien ese momento de desespero. Sonrió con ironía, la cual sólo iba dirigida a él mismo y volteó la mirada enfocándola en las rosas frente a ellos.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué no sólo lo quería sino que en realidad su propio hermano lo enloquecía de forma aberrante? No podía decirle tales cosas a alguien, sólo guardarlas en su mente y para su disfrute persona, ya ni siquiera para el disfrute de Yugi.

—Mucho —se limitó a decir.

Realmente era algo irónico, el estar pensando en las veces que estuvo con Yugi en lugar de prestarle atención a la mujer que sería su esposa. Porque sí, ella era la mujer con la que debía casarse con el propósito de formar otra alianza con las tierras del oeste y obtener un ejército más formidable para las próximas batallas. Esa era la única razón por la que Lady Téa Gardner estaba ahí, conociéndose y esperando un día que Yami deseaba que nunca llegara. Ella no era una mala mujer ni muchos menos, de hecho era encantadora y bonita, pero la idea de pensar en casarse lo descolocaba.

Por más que le dijo a su padre que se negaba a contraer cualquier tipo de matrimonio, éste se negó y dijo que era una buena oportunidad y nunca tendría otro mejor partido. Las condiciones lo tenían atado, pero por lo que más se lamentaba era por Téa, ella no se merecía alguien a su lado como él.

Sus ojos se dispararon al otro lado del jardín, donde vio movimiento. Allí estaba el mismo muchacho que lo desquiciaba todos los días, junto a esa niña que era su prometida, enseñándole las rosas invernales. Serenity se entretuvo, embelesada por la belleza de las flores, mientras que Yugi volteaba su mirada hacia donde estaba y no pudieron evitar mirarse fijamente. A sus ojos, la belleza de su hermano sobrepasaba a todas y cada una de las flores en ese jardín. Allí fue cuando su mente se dio vuelta y comprendió algo muy importante. Debería dejar de hacer infelices a las personas.

—Téa —dijo el nombre de la chica y ésta lo miró expectante—. No me quiero casar.

* * *

Gracias a los que se han molestado en leer.

Nos vemos.


End file.
